frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Elsa/@comment-1536224-20150215031656
Elsa's easily my favourite Frozen character. She's kind, warm, playful and loving but she's not flawless. I hate to call her a coward but I'm not sure what other word to use because, let's face it, she does have a tendency to run away from her problems. That said, it was a selfless kind of cowardice which was done to keep other people safe. Something I admire about Elsa is that she's very strong willed. I think she suffers from Thought Suppression and as I suffer from it myself, I know how hard it is. If she thinks about the wrong thing, she gets upset and if she gets upset, her powers get dangerous and it all links back to that accidental thought which she doesn't even mean. Just like she didn't mean to hurt Anna with her powers, she doesn't mean to think bad things that can activate them. Unfortunately her fear of the bad thoughts only makes them worse but she doesn't want to risk letting them through so she has to hold them back. Something else that really stands out to me about Elsa is that she's a victim of child abuse. It's very subtle and not the kind of abuse that involves beating or starving your kids but an overbearing kind of abuse that stopped Elsa from developing as a person until after her parents died. Agdar and Idun were good people and did genuinely love Elsa and Anna but nonetheless I don't think they were good parents. Locking your child away, separating her from her beloved sibling and making her scared of herself is bad parenting. In a way, their deaths were a blessing because they were no longer there to tell Elsa how dangerous she was and make her feel like a monster. By that time though the damage was already done and Elsa had convinced herself as well as her parents that she was dangerous. Elsa may have agreed with her parents but that could just be another sign of abuse as she didn't even realising they were holding her back, partially because she was too young to really understand that love was how she was able to control her powers before the accident. Even as an adult, Elsa still didn't understand how she had controlled her powers as a child until the end of the film. Agdar was the one who separated her from Anna and from people in general so I see him as the cause of every bad thing that happened in Frozen. Except Hans' treachery. Hans did that on his own. Aside from her complex personality, Elsa is also exceptionally beautiful. Usually, I prefer brunettes over blondes as I feel that blondes are overrated (no offence to any blondes reading this) but Elsa is one of the rare exceptions. I think she's the most beautiful Disney Princess, perhaps even the most beautiful Disney Character apart from Ahsoka Tano (although I don't consider Star Wars to be part of Disney) of all time.